


Añil

by ChachosBane



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachosBane/pseuds/ChachosBane
Summary: Fairy Tail & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.[N/A]: Me disculpo por sí llega haber uno (o muchos) errores, lo revise y según yo no había, pero ya saben, cuando lo subes y lo empiezas a leer los errores brotan como margaritas en verano. Y también solo para aclarar, este OS es de hace dos años xD, pero es de mis favoritos de mi OTP y por que es de los primeros en donde empecé a escribir sin usar separaciones :3Enjoy!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 3





	Añil

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.
> 
> [N/A]: Me disculpo por sí llega haber uno (o muchos) errores, lo revise y según yo no había, pero ya saben, cuando lo subes y lo empiezas a leer los errores brotan como margaritas en verano. Y también solo para aclarar, este OS es de hace dos años xD, pero es de mis favoritos de mi OTP y por que es de los primeros en donde empecé a escribir sin usar separaciones :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Las personas que les rodeaban y sus amistades más cercanas sabían perfectamente que la relación que Gray y Juvia llevaban era extraña. Demasiado extraña pero al final de cierto modo recíproca. Lo que se tornaba extraño para ellos era norma y lo normal era extraño. Al principio para todos era normal que Juvia fuera la que se hubiera interesado en Gray, sus compañeros viendo rechazo tras rechazo que ella recibía ni siquiera entendían por qué seguía empeñada en insistir tener algo con Gray. Mientras que por otro lado, el chico era todo lo contrario. No era mala persona, pero en un inicio él no lograba lidiar del todo bien con las muestras de afecto que Juvia le profesaba. Siempre trataba de ser amable al momento de alejarla de él —aunque en algunas ocasiones no lograba serlo—, para todos eso ya era un tanto normal, o eso hasta que fue un baile "de mercurio" o algo así. Casi al final del baile, Juvia nuevamente volvió a profesarle su indudable e inmenso amor a Gray, por lo cual él siendo firme la alejó de sí mismo y le dijo que empezaría a decirle "No" a las cosas que no le gustasen. Días después de aquel baile, las pocas que habían presenciado todo aquello comenzaron a divagar cosas sobre aquello al ver que Juvia seguía cerca de Gray. Los rumores de "Juvia es una arrastrada" "¿Cómo puede denigrarse de esa manera con un chico que no la quiere?" "Es una vergüenza para el género femenino por estar dependiendo de un hombre que no la quiere cerca" comenzaron a crecer más y más. Juvia les tomaba poca importancia, puesto que solo ella había logrado entender lo que Gray le había dicho aquella noche en el baile. No iba a negar que algunas veces le llegaron a afectar, pero sí algo había aprendido en el trayecto de su vida, era lidiar con todos los problemas o cosas que no le agradaban.

Desde muy chica había aprendido a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Con Gray la situación era un poco más distinta. Desde lo que le había dicho a Juvia aquella noche del baile, no se había arrepentido de eso, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que cada que llegaba a escuchar los rumores o la forma en la que Juvia estaba en boca de todos, no dejaba de sentir una opresión dentro de sí. Bueno, estaba de acuerdo en que no todo aquello era culpa de él, Juvia había llegado a empalagarle hasta el punto en que tuvo que decirle aquellas cosas. Algo que había sorprendido a Gray era que muy a pesar de todo, Juvia seguía tratándolo de igual forma. Tal vez algo menos empalagosa —cosa que de verdad agradece—, y sí era sincero consigo mismo, la compañía que tenía con ella realmente nunca le había molestado, hasta le resultaba agradable. Pero nuevamente estaban allí esos malos comentarios sobre Juvia cada que los llegaban a mirar ya sea caminando, haciendo algún trabajo en la biblioteca o simplemente comiendo en alguno de los jardines del campus de la universidad. A los ojos ajenos cualquiera diría que a Juvia no le afectaba en nada, pero sí algo había aprendido Gray sobre pasar tiempo con la Lockser, era saber cuándo algo la incomodaba o fingía que todo estaba bien.

Con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas siguieron igual aunque la mayoría de los rumores y demás cosas habían cesado, pero no todos. Ellos solo se dedicaban a ignorar los malos comentarios y seguían con lo suyo. La única diferencia era que habían sucedido un par de inconvenientes —por no decir peleas— en las que Gajeel se había involucrado al salir a defender a Juvia de insultos o cosas pesadas que algunas personas habían tomado el atrevimiento de hacer, tales como imprimir fotografías editadas de ella con malos comentarios. Eso no era todos los días, y tampoco era como si Juvia se victimizara ella sola, eso era lo que menos hacía, pero al final de cuentas ya se habían acostumbrado a lidiar con todo ello.

Curiosamente mucho más tiempo después de todo aquello había disminuido en casi toda su totalidad. Ahora solo había rumores o habladurías nulas veces. Y la relación entre Gray y Juvia de algún modo se había ido solidificando. Así que ahora ya era muy normal verles juntos. Tal vez no mostraban el afecto que Juvia antes profesaba hacía Gray, o los constantes rechazos de esté hacía ella. A estas alturas eso ya no era importante. Gray, siendo sincero así mismo, hacía no mucho —pero tampoco muy menos— tiempo, se había dado cuenta que, no importara las veces que la alejaba y corrió de su lado, ella siguió allí. Porque si bien sí, se mantuvo al margen un tiempo, pero fue tanta su perseverancia al seguir a su lado. Si bien Erza, Natsu, Cana y Loke que eran quienes lo conocían bien por ser sus mejores amigos y ni hablar de su hermano Lyon, fuera de ellos Juvia había conseguido de cierto modo el sobrepasarles. Ella había estado en cada momento frustrante de su vida como universitario. Cada que él decía que era lo último que haría y si no funcionaba al final botaría todo a la mierda, ella estaba allí. Bien sus problemas, estudios y demás cosas eran diferentes, pero de cierto modo se complementaban el uno con el otro.

_"Seré tu faro, haré que estés bien. Cuando vea tus monstruos, allí estará Juvia para ahuyentarlos."_

Era una frase que Gray se había guardo y aprendido de memoria. Y cada que se encontraba sumergido en el lado negativo de las cosas, aquella frase junto a la voz de la fémina resonaban en su mente, ahuyentando toda clase de pensamiento negativo o destructivo. Muchas de las veces en que ellos estaban solos, sin que Juvia se diese cuenta, él la observaba, sabía que ella siempre ensayaba mentalmente o sola frente algún espejo lo que fuera a decirle. Las cosas en un tiempo no iban yendo bien, un ser querido para Gray había caído gravemente enfermo llevándole de poco a poco a la muerte. Sí había algo que Gray no podía soportar era ver a un ser querido estar sufriendo y mucho menos perderle frente a sus ojos. Ante aquello, Juvia se enteró de eso y salió de corriendo bajo la tormenta hasta que llegó a el hospital, lo vio solo en aquella sala de espera. Corrió a abrazarlo, lo refugió entre sus brazos.

_"Seré tu faro, haré que estés bien. Cuando vea tus monstruos, allí estará Juvia para ahuyentarlos."_

Le había dicho nuevamente entre sollozos. Aquella noche solo se podían escuchar dos llantos fundiéndose para ser uno solo. Él se había dejado acoger por los brazos de ella y lloró. Lloró todo lo que había estado aguantando y disfrazando de indiferencia. Después de aquella noche, Juvia había decidido que darle su espacio a Gray era necesario, ya que ante aquellas situaciones siempre había dos opciones, quedarse a apoyar a la persona incondicionalmente o darle su espacio para que aquella persona no sienta la presión de hablar sobre el tema, puesto que obviamente no le será fácil.

—¿Y Juvia? —le había preguntado Lyon.

Ante aquella pregunta Gray se incorporó un poco en el sillón donde se encontraba y se aclaró la garganta.

—No lo se. —respondió a secas—. No la he visto.

—Gray, ya han pasado cuatro meses.

—¿Y? Ya lo sé.

El albino inhalo todo lo que pudo mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz y contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no gritarle de cosas al azabache.

—No puedes pasártela por siempre como lo haces. Ir como zombie a la universidad, regresar, medio comer y quedarte sentado, hundiéndote en el sofá no es vida. No estás avanzando.

—¿Y qué? Es cosa mía si decido pasarla así ¿no?

Sorprendido por el repentino golpe que Lyon había soltado en el sofá, Gray volteó al fin a verlo a la cara y se sorprendió de verle bañado en rastros de lágrimas.

—¿Crees que a Ultear le hubiera gustado verte así?

Y Gray no respondió a eso. Simplemente estaba sorprendido de verle actuar de esa manera a Lyon. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir de la casa azotando la puerta.

Se quedó todo en silencio y sólo se escuchó así mismo soltando un suspiro.

Un mes había pasado después de lo sucedido entre Lyon y Gray. Este último al final había decidió optar por —aunque fuera de poco a poco— el ir retomando actividad en su vida. Ese día en especial había quedado en salir con Natsu y Gajeel a comer a un nuevo restaurante en el dónde este último había conseguido unos cupones con enorme descuento. Cuando habían llegado a dicho restaurante, Gray lo analizo y le pareció sumamente agradable. Desde la temática del lugar hasta el tipo de música que tenían. Una vez que ya habían ordenado sus platillos, mantuvieron una amena —y pesada— platica como las que Gray recordaba. Hubo risas, insultos, peleas, pero al final ganaban las risas. A la mitad de la comida Gray se levantó con la intención de ir al baño. Después de atender sus necesidades básicas, terminó de lavar y secar sus manos. Se vio un poco en el espejo y se analizó. Tenía muy levemente la barba, ya le hacía falta afeitarse. Curioso volvió a mojar sus manos y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello peinándolo hacía atrás. No se miraba nada mal, tal vez de vez en cuando se peinaría de ese modo. Volvió a secar sus manos y salió del baño. Al ir por el pasillo volvió a poner atención al decorado del restaurante, simplemente le había gustado. Era sencillo, nada ostentoso, pero sobre todo acogedor, y ni hablar del servicio al cliente. En ese momento ya se encontraba en la zona del comedor, visualizo la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos y emprendió marcha a ella. Instintivamente detuvo su andar al escuchar una risa femenina. Una que en particular conocía demasiado bien. Se giró en dirección en la que dicha risa se escuchaba y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a la dueña. Y allí estaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no la miraba. Tan sencilla, tan natural...tan ella. Se encontraba sentada junto a una chica de cabello rosa que ubicaba como amiga de Ultear y un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos se encontraba sentado junto a ellas. Parecía estarles contando algo en particular que ocasiono que aquella joven de cabello azulado se riera de aquella forma que él hace mucho no había escuchado. Apretó los labios hasta formar una línea tensa y frunció más de lo habitual su entrecejo. Se quedó un rato más allí observándola y alguien más había llamado aquel tipo, por ende, tuvo que dejar la plática con las dos féminas. Cuando Gray noto que ya no había rastro de aquel chico, se debatió mentalmente el acercarse o no. Se dijo mentalmente que después lo haría, pero ya era muy tarde porque sus piernas automáticamente ya se encontraban terminando de acercarse a aquella mesa. Cosa que obviamente no había pasado por alto para la chica de cabello rosa, ocasionando que al final Juvia fuera la que volteara sorprendida para toparse con la mirada gris del susodicho.

—Gray-sama. —fue lo único que ella había dicho desviando levemente la mirada mientras con su otra mano sujetaba por debajo de la mesa la servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas.

—Hey...

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, pero las miradas decían mucho y de sobra. La joven de cabello rosa al notar y saber sobre todo aquello, había carraspeado un poco la garganta y se justificó con que tenía algo que hacer guiñandole despistadamente un ojo a Juvia para ella terminar yéndose y dejando su parte del dinero de lo que ella había consumido para que al final Gray y Juvia quedasen solos. El silencio incómodamente no se hizo esperar, por un lado, Juvia seguía sujetando aquella servilleta por debajo de la mesa, mientras que Gray se había llevado una de sus manos atrás de su nuca para rascarse en señal de leve nerviosismo. Juvia le había visto nuevamente de reojo, sentía que estaba echa un manojo de nervios, y es que después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo no iba a ponerse nerviosa al verle? Y no podía dejar de ver la manera en la que traía arreglado su cabello hacía atrás, sin duda alguna tenía inmensas ganas de echársele encima y gritarle lo guapo que se miraba, pero también sabía que no era el momento para eso.

—¡Juvia! —se escuchó que le llamaban e instintivamente se giró a ver al muchacho—. He traído postre, esté lo invita la casa.

—¡Rogue-san! —exclamó poniéndose de pie al instante. La verdad no esperaba que en realidad volviese con el postre, de cierto modo, aunque se tratara de Rogue, pensó que solo bromeaba—. No debió molestarse, Juvia estaba por irse.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto no muy convencido. Además de que había notado cierto deje de tensión con Juvia y aquel muchacho que solo conocía de vista.

—¡Sí! Además, Juvia tiene unas cosas que hacer sobre su presentación.

—Oh bueno, entonces déjame ponerte esto para llevar. —dijo señalando el postre.

—Ella dijo que ya se iba. —se sorprendió así mismo diciendo aquello y para sorpresa, tomando a Juvia de la mano y saliendo de aquel lugar bajo algunas miradas curiosas.

¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a hacer aquello? ¡Era un imbécil!, se gritaba mentalmente. ¿Ahora que se supone que haría? Solo se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo tomando a Juvia de la mano y su otra mano cubriendo parte de su cara por la vergüenza.

—Gray-sama ¿Está bien? —pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Él siguió caminando pensando en algún al cual ir. La casa de Juvia no era buena opción, un lugar público como el parque mucho menos. Su casa era buena opción, pero corría el riesgo de que esta no estuviera sola, y sinceramente no se encontraba en la mejor disposición de tener a Silver y Lyon encima suyo hablando de lo mucho que extrañaron a Juvia. Escucho que ella le había llamado una segunda vez, pero solo la miró fugazmente a los ojos y le dio un leve apretón de mano que le fue correspondido de la misma manera. Ya habían caminado por bastante tiempo y se encontró con que estaba en el fraccionamiento en donde él vivía. Saludo al guardia de la caseta de seguridad y prosiguió su andar, alcanzó a divisar su casa y se sintió aliviado de ver que el carro de Silver y la moto de Lyon no estaban. Eso significaba que no volverían hasta mucho más tarde. Ya en el porche de la casa Gray sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la llave de la casa, abrió la puerta y entraron para al final volver a cerrar la puerta con candado —cabe aclarar que hizo todo aquello aún sin soltar de la mano a la Lockser—, Ella seguía de cierto modo observándole un tanto confundida. Tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados que no sabía que hacer o decir, ni siquiera podía formular bien las palabras en su mente para poder decirlas. Sintió como le soltó la mano, se sentía tan fría la sensación de no sentir su mano nuevamente entrelazada a la suya...Ni siquiera noto cuando él había dejado caer algunos de los cojines del sofá al suelo hasta que sintió como nuevamente la jalaba de la mano y la dejó caer de forma en que ella amortiguadora sobre los cojines.

—¡Gray! —chillo ante tal acción del Fullbuster mientras alzaba la cara para protestar sobre aquello. Y su protesta quedó ahogada en su garganta al sentir como los brazos de esté se escurrían entre su cintura de modo que quedó en medio de las piernas femeninas y ocultando su cara entre el pecho y abdomen de Juvia.

—Shh. —le silenció ocultando aún su rostro—. Solo quiero estar así.

Y Juvia lo comprendió. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, todo seguía igual. Excepto por la pequeña mesita que estaba en el vestíbulo. Alcanzó a notar que en ella había varios portarretratos con fotografías de una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro un poco mayor a ellos, fotos en donde venía ella sola sonriendo, fotos donde venían Gray, Lyon y Silver, inclusive alcanzó a divisar a Meredy y Jellal en uno de aquellos retratos y otro más donde venían su amiga ya nombrada, la joven y Juvia. Apretó ligeramente sus labios y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sintió como Gray la apretaba levemente de la cintura, luego sonrió. Llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de forma en que no se le desacomodara mucho —en verdad le había gustado su cabello hacía atrás—, mientras que con su otra mano se dedicó a acariciarle parte de su espalda. Tal vez a Gray no le gustaría reconocerlo, pero Juvia sabía que él era como un niño pequeño, al cual ella debía brindarle cariño sin decir mucho a cambio. Sus acciones decían todo lo que él no podía y ella lo comprendía con tan solo mirarle a los ojos.

—Sabe Gray-sama. —recibió algo parecido a un gruñido por parte de él como respuesta—. En la presentación que Juvia ha estado trabajando, es sobre colores. —comentó mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello al chico—. Juvia se acaba de dar cuenta que Gray-sama y Juvia son una combinación del color añil.

Desde su lugar Gray la miró como pudo por el rabillo de su ojo. Sin duda aquello que había dicho era demasiado extraño. Tan extraño como ella.

—Como digas. —fue lo único que dijo mientras se volvía acomodar y se aferraba más a la cintura de está.

_"Su significado es: La verdad._   
_Al igual que el resto de colores azulados, se trata de personas a las que les encanta la naturaleza; especialmente el mar, junto al que encuentran la paz de espíritu de la que carecen en zonas cerradas y dentro de las grandes ciudades. Ayuda a despejar el camino a la conciencia del yo espiritual."_

Había resumido la Lockser.

—También algunas veces produce dolor de cabeza. —dijo riéndose al recordar como las primeras veces Gray decía que ella le provocaba dolor de cabeza—. También se trata de un color contradictorio, hay veces que por un lado sugiere devoción y afecto, como el que Juvia tiene por Gray-sama. —hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo—. Y por otro lado tiene rasgos caprichosos, como Gray-sama comprenderá.

—Yo no soy caprichoso. —renegó desde su lugar. Bueno, sabía que sí era algo caprichoso, pero no era como si fuese a decirlo o reconocerlo en voz alta.

La Lockser río ante la protesta de niño pequeño que Gray había dado.

—Pero, ¿sabe que es la mejor sensación de dicho color? —un "hmm." Fue la respuesta del joven—. Que también sugiere un buen trabajo en equipo, tipo, así como cuando Gray-sama y Juvia contribuyen en equipo.

Y bueno, eso era algo que Gray no podía negar. Él y Juvia, a pesar de llevar clases diferentes, cuando coincidían en algún trabajo, descubrieron que haciéndolo juntos siempre resultaba mucho mejor, y curiosamente ambos terminaban encontrando siempre el trabajo del otro y lo terminaban de complementar dándoles su propio toque. Y no solo en eso eran expertos trabajando juntos, la prueba clara de ello era la situación en la que estaban actualmente. Tal vez él podría no decir mucho lo que siente, pero Juvia sabe entenderlo sin la necesidad de hablar mucho. Y de cierto modo, eso le agradaba. Porque a pesar de que él muchas veces la alejó de sí mismo. Al final, ella siempre volvía a estar allí con él, tal como ahora. Ambos sin decir mucho, pero expresando lo suficiente con acciones.

Y es que, la única verdad era que, al final de cuentas, ambos juntos sí eran como tal significado de dicho color.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado~
> 
> Sin más me largo (?)
> 
> ~Chachos Bane~


End file.
